The inventive concept described herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of programming a non-volatile memory device.
Memory devices may be used to store data, and may be classified as volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in a portable phone, a digital camera, a portable digital assistant (PDA), a portable computer device, a fixed computer device, and other devices.